


I could always see you

by Trashywriter



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Asexual Robin (Ghosts TV 2019), Bisexual Alison (Ghosts TV 2019), Button House (Ghosts TV 2019), F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Pansexual Pat Butcher (Ghosts TV 2019), Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashywriter/pseuds/Trashywriter
Summary: Alison has always been able to see ghosts since she was 4 years old. These are the story of the years she's seen ghosts, and the ghosts at Button house.This is an AU where Alison has always seen ghosts, every other chapter will be a story before Button house the one after it will be an episode of Ghosts but changed to fit this AU
Relationships: Alison (Ghosts TV 2019) & Everyone, Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Fanny Button & Captain & Humphrey's Body & Humphrey's Head & Julian & Kitty & Mary & Pat & Thomas, Pat Butcher/Carol (Ghosts TV 2019), Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of each chapter I will put TW's (if there are any) and if it's an episode or a backstory. 
> 
> TW // Death, Car crash, hospitals, blood, funeral, implied child neglect. 
> 
> A backstory chapter

The moon light shone into the car, casting a light across Alison's body, her father had just picked her up from her grandparents house because both him and her mother had to work late. 

Alison was now telling her father every detail of what happened at her grandparents house while her dad was nodding and pretended to listen to his daughter rambling on about the cake that she made with her grandfather while her grandmother was locked out the kitchen in fear that she'll burn down the house just by mixing the ingredients.

Then from the corner of her eye, Alison saw some headlights. Time seemed to slow down for her. She saw her father suddenly grip the wheel and tried to swerve to the left. But he was a fraction of a second too slow.

The van smashed into the right side of the car. Alison saw her father putting his hands up to defend his face from the brunt of the force. 

Alison curled herself into a ball, partly to protect herself and partly so she couldn't see her father being squashed by the van. 

Alison then felt metal and glass forcing themselves into her body before she passed out because of the pain. 

She later woke up to the sounds of beeping and her mother sobbing next to her. Her mother told her that her father hadn't made it, at the time the little girl had not processed the information, so she hadn't known that her mum meant that her father hadn't survived the car crash, that he had died upon impact with the van. 

The funeral didn't take place until 2 weeks later, because during the crash, Alison's neck had broke, thankfully not enough to kill her. And the Doctor wanted to make sure her heart was alright due to the fact it had stopped for 13 seconds because there was a shard of glass that had entered into the heart. 

Alison didn't cry at the funeral, her 4 year old brain didn't process that she wouldn't ever be able to see her father again. 

only started crying when they started burying him. She screamed at the funeral director to stop them, her mother had to hold her back so she didn't accidentally hurt her neck anymore. 

Alison cried silent tears while she and her mother were on the bus home. When they got home, her mother walked straight into the kitchen and started downing a bottle of wine. Alison just watched while her mother sobbed as she drank herself to death. 

Her mother was like that for about a month, she rarely paid any attention to Alison during that month. Then one day, her mother said to pack her things, and that they were moving to start anew. Even at the new house her mother still drank, but at least she paid a little more attention to Alison.

Ever since that day of the crash, Alison has been able to see extra people. At first she thought they were people who liked to dress like the people did in the olden days. But after a history lesson, she realised that she could see ghosts. 

In the history lesson they were learning about the history of the school and the teacher said that the school was built on an old house of an unsuccessful artist, and the art room for the older kids was built in the place where the art room was. Apparently his grandson wanted to keep his grandfather's soul happy. 

Then Alison remembered something. A couple of weeks ago she and one of her friends, Emily, had to go to the older kids' art room to ask if they could borrow some clay, and Alison could see a man with Victorian type clothing standing there. When she asked her friend if she'd seen him as well, but she said he had only seen the teacher, no man in Victorian type clothing. So Emily had thought that she was seeing things. 

So during history Emily whispered to her. 

"Is that the guy you saw in the older kids art room?" 

Alison looked at the textbook that Emily was holding up. Alison nodded. Emily's eyes widened and whispered how that she could see ghosts.

Then Emily had the most brilliant idea to sneak into the art room for the older kids. 

But Alison was very hesitant. The year 3s, which was the year Alispn was in, and the year 4s, weren't meant to go into the older part of the school, that belongs to the year 5s and 6s. But Emily said that she needed to give lunch to her older brother so she had an excuse to go into the older kids part of the school. So Alison agreed. 

So during break time, Emily and Alison sneaked past the teachers and ran towards the direction of the art room. And as Alison suspected, there was the Victorian man, standing there, admiring the art in the room.

Alison quietly opened the door, looking behind her at Emily, who was nodding at her. Alison took a deep breath and said. 

"He-hello, Mr." 

The Victorian man didn't answer, but he did look around to see if Alison was talking to someone. Emily then whispered in her ear the name of the man who might have died here. 

"Um, Mr Sèan Tarbal?" 

The man, Sèan Tarbal, looked at Alison in shock. 

"You can see me child?" 

When he spoke, Alison was a bit shocked, his voice was heavily laced in an Irish accent, she thought he was English, due the history books saying he was born in English.

"You're Irish?" 

Mr Tarbal, looked surprised. 

"Yes I am, why would you think I was not child? I was born and bred in Ireland. I only moved here in my teen years to truly pursue my dream of art." 

Emily then whispered into Alison's ear. 

"Why did you ask why was he Irish?" 

"Apparently he isn't British, he was born in Ireland and moved here when he was a teenager to pursue his dream of art." 

"Can your other friend not see me child?" 

Sèan asked Alison, very curious about this young child who could see him. Alison shook her head. But before neither person, well person and ghost, could speak again they heard a teacher's voice. Alison quickly said goodbye to Sèan and both her and Emily ran towards Emily's brother's class room in order to avoid getting in trouble.

Ever since that day Alison and Emily have seen exploring places that have rumours of ghosts. And when they were 16, Alison's boyfriend, Mike, joined in with these adventures. 

But a couple of months after Mike joined, her mother found out about these ghosts, she forbade her from going on these adventures, and called said that Alison was playing into the hands of the devil. 

And when Alison finally left her house to go to college she didn't have enough time to go Ghost hunting with Mike or Emily. Since Emily went to a train to be an army captain. 

She did talk to a few of the ghosts that did live within the college grounds. But beyond that, she mostly forgot she had the power to speak to ghosts. That was until she inherited a house that apparently belonged to her great step-aunt, called Button House.


	2. Update

I'm really sorry for not updating this story or my other one, but all creativity for Ghosts and Sanders Sides has gone out of the window, but you can expect alot of updates from my Doctor who AU fanfictions. 

Thank you understanding, Jay

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Also I've got no idea when I'm going to get the second chapter out, my writing schedule doesn't exist currently. 
> 
> Stay safe, and thank you for reading this fanfiction ~Em


End file.
